


right here with you

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Shiratorizawa Orgy Fic, Smut, Soekawa is Asexual, Training Camp, everyone became boyfriends in the end uwu, that's why he isn't in the orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Shirabu and Kawanishi just wanted to sleep for the night after a long day at volleyball practice and it’s just the second day of training camp when they opened the door to the classroom they would be sleeping in and found their senpais in a rather compromising state.





	right here with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldn't explain myself. the hoe in me jumped out lol. have some /short/ shiratorizawa orgy fic. i didn't go into detail with the smut and stuff bc it's not really my expertise in writing (only when i'm on a roll iguess). 
> 
> as said in the tags, soekawa is asexual bc it's my HC that he is and the other third years spoil him a lot as he doesn't join them during their sexual rendezvous. i may write more of the stz team as a whole but that depends uwu 
> 
> for now, enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (btw i dedicate this to my mom/friend, aya a.k.a. tobio's hoe bc she prompted me to write this just bc i was thirsting over my best bois once again. ily mom mwah)

Tendou gave a hard thrust direct to his prostate that had him gripping the blankets below him to ground himself as he let out a pleasured moan that echoed throughout the room and he felt eyes on him again.

Kenjirou never thought he would find himself in this kind of position, much less enjoy it; face down and ass up with one of his senpais taking him from behind, fingers gripping him tight that would possibly leave imprints that would bruise against his pale skin, and his other teammates watching him, their gazes heated and their moans adding to the arousing and pleasurable haze that settled inside the room the moment they stepped in.

A coughing sound brought his attention to the scene in front of him, and he could see Semi pull back from sucking Goshiki’s cock, a string of saliva in between and his pale skin flushed with arousal. He looked so dazed and wrecked, as if he was floating as he ground himself on Ushijima’s cock, his hips moving in enticing circles.

“Just let him choke on your cock, Tsutomu.” Tendou said from behind Shirabu, momentarily stopping his ministrations, which caused Kenjirou to whine in protest and wiggle his hips. “He likes it, don’t you Eita-kun?”

Kenjirou saw Semi nod.

“Please, Tsutomu.” The older setter pleaded and it seemed to have made something inside Goshiki snap as his cock soon disappeared again inside Semi’s mouth and the restrain he held himself back with moments ago was gone as he held Semi’s head in between his hands and fucked his mouth with fervor that had Semi moaning and gagging deliciously around the young ace’s cock while having his hole stuffed full with Ushijima’s.

Kawanishi seemed to have liked being in the same position as their older team setter, lying between Oohira and Yamagata, with Oohira between his legs and fucking into him with slow but deep thrusts and Yamagata straddling his face while Kawanishi sucked his cock into his mouth, the two third years kissing fervently on top of him.

Kenjirou and Kawanishi walked inside of their shared room after taking a shower to find the third years getting it on. Semi lying on his back as Yamagata prepped him with his fingers, Ushijima casually sitting by Semi’s head as he stroked himself and Tendou and Oohira grinding against each other as they kissed. It was when Goshiki stumbled inside with a loud squeak that they all turned to their three juniors and with Tendou’s predatory gaze, Ushijima’s cock standing proudly, Oohira’s gentle prodding, Yamagata’s excited grin and Semi’s wrecked expression, they were roped into these and found themselves being taken care greatly by their senpais.

Ushijima’s loud groan signaled that he was cumming and he thrust his hips up to Semi as he emptied himself.

“You can’t come yet, Eita-kun. Not until all of us are done here.” Tendou said, making Semi whine when Ushijima held his cock in his fist to prevent him for doing so. Goshiki’s hips started to thrust with an uneven rhythm and he soon pulled out of Semi’s mouth, his hand frantically stroking his cock until spurts of white decorated Semi’s face and catching some in his mouth.

Kenjirou could feel himself cumming as well, a string of profanities and pleading noises spilling from his lips as he met Tendou thrust for thrust.

“Tendou-san, please.” He croaked, his voice hoarse from sucking Kawanishi off before the ginger was whisked away by Oohira.

Tendou’s hand snaked its way to Kenjirou’s neglected cock and he moaned in relief when those long fingers jerked him off and soon he was cumming, white staining his vision and his form slumping to the futon in exhaustion and content.

Yamagata and Kawanishi followed at the same time while sucking each other’s cock and Yamagata slumped to the side, breathing heavily. Kawanishi laid there motionless while Oohira continued to thrust inside of him before stilling and slumping against Kawanishi who wound his arms around the third year and hummed in content.

Semi was left settled on Ushijima’s lap, the latter’s cock already slid out as it softened.

“Satori, please.” He whined, tears shining in his eyes.

Tendou turned his red eyes on the ashen-haired man and studied him then turned to Kenjirou, “Do you think he deserved to cum, Kenjirou? He’s been a bad boy all day, after all. Bad boys don’t get to cum.”

Kenjirou turned to look at Semi and he hummed, “I think he deserves it. He’s been making up for his actions earlier, aren’t you, Semi-san?”

Semi nodded frantically and the smirk that appeared in Tendou’s face as he proudly appraised Kenjirou made the brunet shiver pleasantly, “Well, if you say so.” Tendou gestured for Kenjirou to approach Semi and he did so, getting up from his slump to crawl towards the older setter and stopping when he was at eye-level with his cock which looks painfully hard and leaking at the tip.

Ushijima moved away from Semi and settled next to Goshiki and Tendou, the former curling up immediately between the two.

Kenjirou could feel eyes on them as he sank down on Semi’s cock, taking it directly to the hilt, making the latter’s hips snap up. Kenjirou held him down with one hand on the hip while his other hand snaked its way towards the cleft of Semi’s ass to prod at his wet and loose hole with his fingers.

“You’re such a whore, Semi-san. Getting off on having your mouth and hole filled. One cock isn’t enough to satisfy you, is it?” Kawanishi drawled from behind Kenjirou and he felt Semi’s cock twitch in his mouth. Semi only moaned but didn’t offer an answer so Kenjirou pulled back and Semi almost cried at being denied of his orgasm once again.

“Answer Taichi’s question, Semi-san. It’s rude to ignore people when they’re talking to you.” He rubbed Semi’s perineum with his thumb, light and teasing making the older setter ground down on Kenjirou’s hand to get more stimulation.

“N-no, it.. it isn’t enough. One isn’t enough. God, please.” He managed to get out through moans and Kawanishi hummed delightedly at the answer and at that, Kenjirou sank into him once again, taking his cock in one go while his fingers fucked his hole fast, lewd squelching sounds filling the room along with Semi’s loud moans. His hips were bucking insistently as he held Kenjirou’s head in his hands and soon he was cumming and Kenjirou swallowed every drop.

He slumped down from exhaustion, the pleasant atmosphere clouding around them as they settled and cleaned themselves off. Kenjirou crawled on top of Semi, grabbing a t-shirt he felt around the floor and hissing at the overstimulation when their softened cocks rubbed against each other.

He carefully wiped the cum off Semi's face, then his stomach and his cock, before proceeding to his thighs and his ass. He discarded the shirt to the side and pulled the nearby blanket before curling up on top of Semi, tucking his head under the older setter’s chin and Semi let out a content hum, placing strong but gentle arms around Kenjirou’s waist as they settled into sleep.

 

The next day they were awoken by Soekawa walking inside the room. They all groaned at having to wake up early, but not wanting to be scolded by Coach Washijo, they got up begrudgingly. Kenjirou was a little annoyed at having to get up from his comfortable position, and Kawanishi and Goshiki seemed to share the same sentiment as he does when the two bodies that cage them were gone.

The third years shuffled sleepily to the door, and the three younger members watched as they placed soft kisses on Soekawa’s cheeks, forehead, nose and lips and muttered a soft "good morning" before slipping into the hallway towards the bathroom.

 

Grueling practice continued on and with the summer heat trickling in coupled with the ache of his backside plus the lack of sleep, Kenjirou just wanted to slump down and surround himself in blankets and pillows, maybe get Semi or one of the third years to cuddle with him.

Kawanishi seemed to be in the same boat as he when he draped himself over Kenjirou’s back and groaned, “I want to sleep,” during their water break.

Tendou skipped over to them happily, “Taichi~ Time to go back to blocking practice.”

Kawanishi whined making Tendou just laugh before kissing him on the cheek and pulling him along gently to one of the nets.

“Come on, the faster we finish this, the faster we could rest and sleep again.” Semi said, making Kenjirou jump as he didn’t notice the third year approach. He nodded and capped his water bottle then Semi took his hand carefully, as if telling him that he could take his hand away if he wished so, but Kenjirou only held on tighter which made the older setter grin widely as they walked towards the net where Kawanishi and Tendou settled for blocking practice. 

Kenjirou had noticed it since the beginning, the small but intimate acts of affection between the third years during practices: A hand on the small of the other’s back, a kiss on the cheek or on the forehead for a job well done for the day, and sometimes even naughtier acts that Kenjirou used to turn a blind eye to out of respect. Now those actions extended towards him, Kawanishi and Goshiki and he found a pleasant and warm weight settling in his stomach as well as in his chest.

Adoration.

And later that night, when Kawanishi and Goshiki held him in their sleep, flanked to their sides by the rest of the third years, he found that there is nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
